Binary translation (BT), the process of analyzing a set of code and translating it into another set of code, may be performed in a number of applications. For example, a set of code may be run through a binary translator programmed with a set of performance goals (e.g., improved speed) to translate the set of code into an optimized set that better achieves the performance goals. Some binary translators will translate code of a piece of software while that software is running by intermittently pausing the software to analyze and translate a code segment. This kind of pause-and-resume operation introduces latency into the execution of the code, and manifests itself to the user as noticeable and seemingly random delays. Additionally, BT tasks require power; even when these tasks are processed when the computing device is otherwise not busy, running a binary translator requires keeping a processor operating when that processor might otherwise be idle.